Bandages II
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: neroxdante , one day of their relationship with lots, lots of kinkiness


**Bandages II**

Disclamer: I do not own Devil May Cry

A/N: Here is Bandages II. I honestly, don't know why I didn't want to type it, I mean, the story has been there for months... That's not the point. I think I already explain what the ''Bandages' trilogy'' is ( an big hug to all my faithful readers), so I'll not explain it again, if you don't know what I'm talking about go and find ''Bandages'' I and review (ahahahahaha!!).

As I said, I'm quite obsessed with the Idea of Nero only wearing nothing but bandages... so erotic if you ask me. But enough with this random babbling and on with the story.

**Warning: LOTS OF KINKINESS !!**

In the dark office of the Devil May Cry, our lovely white-haired half-demon was staring at his antic phone, as if said phone could answer to his question. His cruel dilemma was: should he order too much pizza on purpose (so that he have an excuse to ask Nero to come over) or not ? Hard, very hard indeed.

fifteen minutes later

''Hey Nero! How about coming at the shop to eat the rest of the pizza, you know how much I hate wasting...''

Nero sighed, the man was hopeless. ''Dante, you know you don't need a pretext to see me, you can just say something nice like 'hey nero, what about coming over and spending time with me'...''

'' Yeah right, that's never gonna happend. And beside I really have to much pizza''

Nero could already see him pouting like a child. '' I think that's your way to say 'I miss you Nero''

'' shut the fuck up'' Dante mumbled

'' ahaha'' Nero laughed ''I couldn't help but to notice that you didn't denied it''

Suddenly Dantewas glad Nero wasn't around to see how crimson his face became, he could easily hear is idiotic grin in his voice.

''Okay, that's enough kid, you don't want to come, don't come'' Then he slammed the receiver down.

His satisfaction was short since two second later, his door swang open.

'' Too late, I 'm already here'' Nero shouted happily, when entering the shop.

Dante jumped, surprised. ''Geez! Never heard of silence'' he yelled back.

''Look, who's talking'' Nero answered still happy. Dante only replied with grunt. '' Come on, there is no shame in admitting you missed me.

Nero closed the distance between them, and Dante finally met his eyes.

'' Okay, I'm missed you'' Dante muttered.

''See, easy'' Nero wispered against his ear.

Dante pulled the younger man against him, let himself drown in Nero's vanilla scent. He really missed him, it just been three days, But he felt incomplete with him. Besides, his the shop was , no pun intented, like hell. Nero's scent was evrywhere, and particularly in his bed. He thought he went crazy. And now, he was near him again. He was whole again. Of course, he'll be damned if this words came out of his mouth. He hugged the boy tighter.

''ow,ow,ow'' Dante released him immediately whenhe heard him protest .

''What? What happening?''

'' Don't hug me so tightly'' Nero said '' I'm wounded , you know I can't heal instantly like you. You know us mere people, need time to heal'' He joked

'' Mere people, my ass.'' Dante replied ''Mere people don't walk around with a glowing stick instead of an arm''

''Hey'' Nero said, punching his arm ''It's not a glowing stick''

'' Sorry,if it not a glowing stick maybe it a your phosphorescent... ( Nero hit him again) hey it acttually hurt you know''

''Then stop joking about it''

Dante frowned ''Let me see'' he said,with seriousness.

'' Uh uh, it's just an excuse to get me naked''

'' Hey, I'm really worried about you''Dante crossed his arms over his chest '' I'm sure you made a rookie mistake again''

''You'll never lemme forget it, won't you?''

''No, it was too damn funny... (he burst in laughs)... unforgivable.'' With that he laughs some more.

He never manage too know how, but one day, during one of their devil hunt he found Nero hung by the ankle in a well. It was so funny, and he couldn't hepl but to pick on him with this story.

Even Nero broke a smile at the memory.

'' Shut up you wanker...'' He told him

'' Sad but true, your fault...'' Dante said hugging again. He took Nero's heavy coat. And it fell to the floor near thetr foot

'' oh, poor baby...'' Nero said kissing him on the lips. He ran his fingers in Dante's white hair. Now they were a bit longer than when they first met and he liked it that way. So he can

clung to them, when the pleasure was overwhelming him.

''maybe you can do something about it'' Dante said mischivoulsly,then he stated to kiss Nero's neck , licking this particular spot that drives his lover crazy. He slipped his hand under Nero shirt.

''Forget it, i'm injured '' Nero said, trying to pulling away.'' No sex tonight''

'' Oh, come on'' Dante's hands ran further under Nero's clothes. '' I'll do all the work so that you

Nero moaned softly, as Dante pressed him against the wall. Dante's hands caressed the thick bandage around Nero's torso.

''humm'' Was Nero' answer. Suddenly Dante's ripped the shirt open. '' Stop that! I won't have any shirt left''

''Then, don't wear anything''

''shut up you perv''

He crushed his lips against Dante's mouth. Dante's hand slid and unbuttoned Nero's pants. He watched carefully Nero's face when he touch his appendage. He love it, seeing all this emotions passing across his face. He looked so fuckable right now with his eyes closd and his head tilted back. He lowered his gaze on his lover's bandaged chest. He found them so sexy. He couldn't help but run his finger on them. Nero, moaned more. Dante knew that Nero like a lil' bit of pain and a lots of pleasure, when they were making love. And according to him, it was ORGASMIC.

Dante pick him up, and Nero wrapped his legs around him.

A minute later, he was laid delicately on the bed. Slender fingers grabbed his pant and pulled them down .

'' So hurried today'' Nero whisprd between kisses ''Show me how much you missed me''

''That much...'' And he kissed hungrily nero's mouth. '' And that much...'' He bit Nero's neck as he like it.

Their lips and tongues met and whirled around each other in an ardent kiss, while a fierce fire was burningin their stomach. Nero tore Dante's shirt, needing to feel naked flesh against another.

He slid his hands up his muscled chest. He felt Dante's muscles tightening under his touch, as he ran his hand on his bare skin. Dante felt the other man invading his mouth again, and exploring every area. Pinned to the bed Nero could feel the heat irradiating from Dante's cock through the older man pant.

'too many clothes' he thought. Quickly , he reversed the situation, and was now straddling Dante's hips. He kissed Dante, and kissed him again. Then, he laid a trail of kisses down his neck, sucking and nibbling. He went on down his chest and his lips closed over Dante's left nipple. Dante moaned when he started to suck on it softly. Nero licked at two of his finger and started to caress Dante's other nipple. Dante felt his head heating up. He grabbed Nero smaller hips, lifted them up and pinned hi again on the bed. He pulled his own pants down and ground their hips together. Nero closed his eyes, under all this pleasure.

And suddenly Dante weren't here anymore. Nero whined '' Where the hell are you, you fucker?''

''I'm coming back'' Dante answered.

''You better be'' Nero yelled.His voice was coming from the bathroom. He didn't neede any lube anymore, Dante knew that.So what was he doing, there?

Dante came back, but Nero notice he was hiding something behindhis back. Nero smile. He liked surprised. So when Dante asked him to turn around and to close his eyes, he just did that.He felt, Dante pressing himself against his back and his buttocks. Nero shivered, He knew he was gonna like that. He laid his hands on the headboard and waited.

First, Danted covered his eyes with someting he wrapped around his head, so that Nero was now blindfolded. Th en he felt that wrapping the same thing around his hands and the headboard. And knowing Dante , they he wrapped them so that he couldn't take them off, even if he wanted,( but he didn't). While he was softly stroking his body , Dante wrapped the same thing arpund his body and his legs, in Nero's opinion it was more for decoration, than too bound him.

Finally, Nero's felt the same thing against his moouth., so that he was gagged now. He was so much gonna like it.

Nero felt Dante slid between his parted leg and cried in surprise when he felt Dante's lips working on his cock. His hand were gripping tightly his ass. Dante ran his tongue on the vein while his fingers were teasing Nero entrance. It often happen that Dante treat Nero like the Virgin he was at beginning. Sliding one coated finger in him, then a second, then a third after letting a thick spit falling on the open and tight hole.. Moving his finger in and out. Feeling the wall of his flesh tightening around them. Scissoring and stretching in him and brush his special spot. That spot that send shiver up his spine and make him writhe on the bed. Dante's mouth slide down his cock and started to kiss his balls (another thing that send Nero to the seventh heaven).Dante bent his legs,baring his asshole before him. He squeezed the round and well-toned ass and finally he will lay his mouth onhis entrance and kiss it hungrily as if he was kissing his mouth. He ran his tongue between his asscheecks and dipped his tongue into the tight riong of muscles

When Nero felt Dante wet lips on his asshole, Nero let out a strangle noise against the material he was gagged with.

Dante started to kiss Nero's asscheek and did what heneed. He licked tenderly, then he sank his teeth in the tender flesh, leaving his teeth imprint in it. Nero screamed again, and it was certainly more from pleasure then from pain.

Dante positionned himself behind Nero again then leaned against his back. He rubbed his sizable self on Nero's ass, when licking tenderly his lover's neck.

''Do you like that?'' He whispered in his lover's ear as if he was sharing a sinful secret.

Nero mumbled an unintelligible response under the gag. But nodded.

''I knew you wer gonna like it and you will be even excited when you'll in what you're wrapped. But I won't tell you... yet''

Dante knew that, the fact that Nero couldn't see was making everything he said even hotter to Nero's mind. Nero arched his backed against Dante's chest begging to be taken.

Dante didn't wasted time and pressed the tip of himselg against Nero' entrance. Nero writhed before him.

'' God your so impatient''

He let his hand wander on Nero's chest. He felt the boy whine a little and he remembered that his lover was injured.

He pressed himself on Nero, eventually entered him. It's been three days , three fucking ince he didn't taste Nero's body. 'Oh god,he was so hot, like that'

Dante felt Nero's inner walls tightening aeound him, He felt himself brushing against Nero's G-spot

as Nero writhed before him They slowly began to move together. Then quicker and quicker, slamming Nero »s prostate dead on, again and again. Nero's sounds were muffled by the gagging fabric. But to Dante's ears they were the most erotic noises pushing him closer to the Nirvana.

He pulled out, then plundged in again rolling his hips on Nero's. He knew, he shouldn't gripping Nero's hips so tightly even though Nero like it, his skin will be marked again. He knew that but he couldn't help it. He thrusted again in him as far as he could. He could feel Nero's inner muscled stretching and tightening. He started to stroke Nero's neglected member. It was dripping in precum, down his balls. He knew Nero was close and he too couldn't take much more.

Then he felt Nero's released all over his hand and the sheet, doing what will surely make him come too. Suddenly, Nero became the only smell and the only feeling to him. He spurted his seed deep in Nero.

He fell onto Nero's body.

''god it was intense''

He heard Nero breath heavily beside him.'' I guessed it was for you too''. He didn't bothered to talk more. He knew Nero will be unresponsive for several minutes, before his brain start to do his jobs

So, he waited a bit before releasing him of his blindfold.

As soon as the bandages were removed Nero glanced at what he had

been bound with. He smiled.

He had been bond into bandages. ''you naughty boy'' He kissed dante and cuddled some more.

He knew to that they wouldd stay like that for along time. He wasn't much the cuddler-type, but he would take any spare moment they could have together.He would do anything to have this moment forever, instead what will certainly happening later. But he wouldn't think about the rest of the time now. For now, he'll just enjoy this moment. Later, he'll tell Nero how much , he loved him, how much he valued this short time they have together. He chuckled mentally. He was pretty sure that Nero wasn't aware of his real feeling. The boy surely thought he wasn't the serious type. But he was wrong, thanks to him he found a peace he lack before all this story with Vergil.

He sighed. He observerd the light playing in his lover light. He had already fallen asleep. He couldn't take too much rough sex, no matter how much he like it. Next time they'll do it softly and slowly. He stroke Nero's bandaged side. Yes, they 'll talk tomorrow. With that, he closed his eyes, and let himself falling in a deep sleep.


End file.
